Gods
The Gods, along with the Titans, are supreme magical beings that can create and control all kinds of magic and power. Appearance This show is well known for is unique depictions of the Greek gods. Most were shown as gigantic (approximately 10–12 ft tall) humanoids possessing .When in their natural form, an echo would accompany their voice whenever they spoke.Instead of classic attire resembling that which human nobility often employed during Hellenic times, the Olympians were instead depicted as wearing brightly-colored clothing more typical of a warrior's formal attire... the exceptions being Hera, Demeter, and Hephaestus. Abilities Each god has specific powers based on what they force represent, but they all share certain powers and even abilities specific to their individual domains can sometimes overlap. Each of the Big Three, after overthrowing the Titans, took one of the three physical domains on earth (the heavens, ocean, and the underworld). This is why the Big Three are the most powerful and influential gods on Olympus. Powers shared by all tend to include Immortality, the abilities to fly and teleport, Supernatural powers of a magical nature (as opposed to cosmic), Ability to alter their appearances at will; including reducing themselves to the size of a typical human, as well as completely altering their looks, voices, and even gender. Gods possess a nearly limitless amount of magical control over their domain, as well as many general powers including levitation, teleportation, telepathy, manipulating the elements, among other vast amounts of control over the world. The limits of a god's power in this regard is unknown, as is to what extent they can cross into the domain of another. Domains *Zeus: The Sky and gods *Poseidon: Seas *Hades: Underworld *Hera: Marriage *Demeter: Fertility *Ares: War *Athena: Wisdom *Hermes: Travel *Aphrodite: Love *Hepheastus: Fire *Apollo: Music *Artemis: Hunting and Willife Mythology In Greek mythology, the gods, also called the Olympians (Δωδεκάθεον), were the principal gods of the Greek pantheon, residing atop Mount Olympus, a forbidden place for any mortal to travel. There were 12 original Olympians, which included: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, and Hestia (she later gave up her throne for Dionysus). Hades was not included because he resided in his home of the Underworld, barely speaking with any of the gods. The 12 Olympians gained their supremecy in the world of gods after Zeus led his siblings to victory in the war with the Titans. The original Olympians were: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hestia, and Hades. Athena, the Hours, the Fates, the Graces, Persephone, the Muses, Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hebe, Ares, Eilytheia, Hermes, Dionysus and Heracles were the children of Zeus and later recognized as Olympians. Members Olympians 1st Generaton *Zeus: King of the gods, ruler of Olympus, and god of the heavens, the sky, weather, storms, law, order, justice, thunder, and lightning; Lord of the Greek Cosmos. He is the father of Hercules and Perseus. *Poseidon: God of the sea, horses, shores, islands, rivers, and earthquakes. He is the father of Pegasus and Theseus. *Hades: God of the Underworld, the Dead, wealth, and burial; Husband of Persephone. Lord of the Dead. *Hera: Queen of the gods and goddess of the sky, womanhood, home, fertility, intriguers, woman, family, marriage and childbirth. *Demeter: Goddess of fertility, grain, agriculture, the seasons, fruits, flowers, fruitfulness, plants, growing things, nature, crops, and harvest. She is the mother of Persephone. *Hestia: Goddess of the hearth, cooking, family, and home. 2nd Generation *Athena: Goddess of wisdom, war (good side of it) strategy, battles, crafts, battle tactics, warriors, military strategy, skill, warfare, handcrafts, the arts, justice, industry, weaving, domestic arts, and reason. One of only three virgin goddesses. *Ares: God of war (bad side of it), murder, bloodlust, courage, ferocity, violence, and bloodshed. Because of his role in mythology, his role in the show was limited. *Aphrodite: Goddess of love and beauty. Formally known to be the most beautiful of the goddesses. *Apollo: God of light, music, prophecies, poetry, thought, oracles, healing, medicine, truth, science, reason, archery, and (in Hellenistic myths) replaced Helios as god of the sun. He was to become known as "Phoebus Apollo". He is the twin brother of Artemis. *Artemis: Virgin goddess of the hunt/hunting, wilderness, wild animals, virginity, fertility, archery, forest, the wild, children, young girls, childbirth, animals, and wildlife. In Hellenistic myths, she replaced Selene as goddess of the moon and moonlight. She is the twin sister of Apollo. *Hermes: Messenger of the gods; god of travelers, trickery, commerce, messages, international trade, wit, thieves, thievery, travel, boundaries, transitions, messengers, merchants, wrestling, exploring, sleep, dreams, speed, trade, doctors, roads, and invention. *Hephaestus: The Gods' Blacksmith; god of the forge, craftsmen, archers, fire, metallurgy, metalworking, blacksmithing, forgery, artisan, craftsmenship, sculptors, metals, smiths, volcanoes, and Arts & Crafts. *Dionysus: God of wine, grapes, intoxication, mysteries, drama, vegetation, partying, festivities, fertility, dramatic arts, revelry/entertainment, theaters, merriment, parties/celebrations, and disorderly conduct. Dionysus is the only demigod to have the divinity of an Olympian. Replaced Hestia as the 12th pantheon member. Minor Gods *Persephone: Goddess of spring, flowers, and vegetation. Queen of the underworld. Daughter of Demeter and wife of Hades. *Eros: God of desire, love, attraction, power, passion, lust and infatuation. The son of Aphrodite. *Hecate: Goddess of night/nighttime, sorcery/magic, witchcraft, ghosts, necromancy, mystery, ghosts, crossroads, the Moon, and the horrors of nature. She is the mother of Scylla. *Circe *Achelous: A River God who battled Heracles/Hercules. *Charon *Epimetheus *Boreas: God of the North Wind. *Zephyrus: God of the West Wind. *Notus: God of the South Wind. *Eurus: God of the East Wind. *Hebe: Goddess of youth, cupbearer to the gods; daughter of Zeus and Hera. *Prometheus *Psyche: Goddess of the soul and fidelity. *Sea Nymphs *Helios: The Hellenic sun god. His role was later usurped by (Phoebus) Apollo in Hellenistic myths. *Pan: God of the wild, flocks, shepherds, the wilderness, and rustic music. Gallery Olympians mythicwarriorzeus10.jpg|Zeus Mythicwarriorhera.jpg|Hera mythicwarriorposeidon5.jpg|Poseidon Mythicwarriorhades6.jpg|Hades mythicwarriorDemeter3.jpg|Demeter mythicwarriorathena3.jpg|Athena mythicwarriorares2.jpg|Ares mythicwarrioraphrodite11.jpg|Aphrodite mythicwarriorapollo4.jpg|Apollo mythicwarriorartemis5.jpg|Artemis mythicwarriorhermes5.jpg|Hermes Mythicwarriorhephaestus7.jpg|Hephaestus mythicwarriorolympians.jpg|Council of the gods meeting on Olympus mythicwarriorolympians2.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 62.jpg Hercules & the Titans -- The Last Battle 65.jpg Minor Gods mythic warriors persephone and the winter seeds 15.jpg|Persephone mythicwarriors eros3.jpg|Eros hacate mythic 2.jpg|Hecate Ulysses and Circe 35.jpg|Circe psyche & eros 1.jpg prometheus and pandora's box 50.jpg|Prometheus Mythicwarriorhebe.jpg|Hebe prometheus and pandora's box 7.jpg|Epimetheus mythic warrior psyche 4.jpg|Psyche sea nymphs 4.jpg|The Sea Nymphs Ulysses and Circe 11.jpg|Boreas achelous mythic 2.jpg|Achelous Category:Gods Category:Species Category:Groups